


this is it.

by zimnokurw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Boys In Love, Coffee, Coffee Shop, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Pining, There's also a dog, i wrote it instead of sleeping, insomnia for you, slovak cottage cheese rolls !!, sterek, there are mentions of others but they're not here, this is it, this is just cute, vice is the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Vice (a German Shepherd) is buying two slovak cottage cheese rolls for Stiles, every weekday morning, and Stiles eats them with made by himself coffee, but then his coffee machine breaks, so he goes to the Hale’s coffee shop with Vice and there’s this one guy.  This one guy./I suck at summaries, sorry/
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	this is it.

* * *

Stiles have this amazing dog, but it’s not just his dog and a friend. It’s also his FBI partner, because Vice is a German Shepherd FBI Agent (and that’s how they met), so _yes_ , Vice is really smart and Stiles maybe does or maybe does not overuse it.

It’s just, he isn’t morning person, but Vice _adores_ early, lonely walks to the Hale’s coffee shop. Stiles hands the dog small bag that has a note in it, asking for two slovak cottage cheese rolls and there’s also enough money to pay for that.

First time, he wasn’t sure whether or not the man or woman or whoever works there will treat Vice seriously and sell him Stiles’ breakfast, but he was also late for work and he didn’t eat anything for like, two days, because there was a big, important case, so he didn’t have time neither for eating - didn’t even have what, his fridge was empty - nor for going on a morning walk with his friend. Turns out, god hasn’t abandoned this timeline after all, because when Stiles walked out of bathroom after taking a shower, he saw Vice laying next to the kitchen table, paper bag (with two delicious slovak cottage cheese rolls inside) was laying in front of him, waiting for Stiles, and there was also a receipt and fair change from what money Stiles added to the order note.

It kind of became a habit. Either because Stiles is lazy or because Vice really likes it (and a seller, Stiles suspects) will not be discussed.

  1. Stiles wakes up, 
  2. gives Vice note and money, 
  3. starts his coffee machine, 
  4. goes to take a shower,
  5. walks out to the picture of his dog who just bought him breakfast,
  6. gives Vice fresh food and water,
  7. eats his cottage cheese rolls while drinking coffee,
  8. dresses up,
  9. heads to work, along with his partner.



Until, the pattern shatters, because there is a victim in the process, there is a big loss and there is mourning.

Stiles’ coffee machine breaks, for those without feelings, and first morning the man eats his breakfast without coffee, but it doesn’t taste as good and then he have to drink energy drinks during whole day, regarding his lack of caffeine. (“Just buy new express and stop crying.” advises him Scott, during a phone call, which is mean even before you hear a tone it was said in. But first of all, he doesn’t have time for going around shops and looking for the one and only _perfect_ coffee machine. He didn’t buy the previous one, and oh god, how could he even replace her? She was with him ever since he moved in to his first apartment in D.C.) – He leaves the broken express in it’s place, not wanting to be disrespectful for moving her too soon. He decides to wake up earlier one day (or maybe just let himself be late for work, does it really matter?) and go to the Hale’s coffee shop with Vice, buy his breakfast himself and try their’s coffee. It is coffee shop after all, it have to be at least Mc Donalds quality and if he needs caffeine, he can bear with Mc Donalds coffee.

It’s week later, when he finally decides that he really does need coffee and he will not stand a foot in a Starbucks that some Gerard or whatever the jerk was called said that Vice have to wait outside the shop, because _it’s a dog and he can’t be in line with customers._ Yeah, well, fuck you, buddy. Gerard would have half the FBI on his tail if Stiles had anything to say in this, but Chris said no, so _ok boomer, no._

And so he goes. Half asleep _because he’s not a morning person_ , starving because he didn’t have dinner or lunch for that matter the day before, because they have stupid case that have Chris all serious and formal and _boring_ and he walks into the coffee shop alone because Vice left him to run to his friend that works in Hale’s shop.

And oh god, there’s this handsome guy that kneels next to his dog and he have this soft, cute smile while talking to the German Shepherd and Stiles wants to say something clever, something smart to make good impression, so when the guy, Vice’s friend, looks up at him, stands up and greets him with a smile, Stiles opens his mouth and “You’re beautiful.” because he is! He’s tall and gorgeous and obviously muscular under that white henley shirt with two of five buttons unbottened and black leather jacket. He also wears casual jeans and boots and looks just comfortable and _good_. He have black hair not too long but you could without a problem rub your fingers through them during or after sex. His eyes are something between green and blue or maybe just those two colours in the same time and he have this sexy stubble that Stiles would like to touch and check if it feels as sharp as it looks or maybe a little softer. The man looks at Stiles when he hears him and then at the dog, probably thinking that he said it about the German Shepherd but then he sees that Stiles has his eyes on him and Stiles wants to just get out of there already, even without coffee, because of course he would embarrass himself at the start, but then the man just laughs and _oh god_ , Stiles wants to hear it again and again and maybe just every morning, while laying in bed and saying how much he doesn’t want to get up. “Please tell me you have good coffee, because I would rather not go and tell my boss that his blue eyes are daring and fathoms deep, yet they carry the warmth and life of the sunlit surface.” Stiles adds quickly and the guy laughs again and what is that warm feeling in Stiles’ abdomen?

“I like to think my coffee is good but we’ll see, I guess. What would you like?” the guy, Stiles needs his name, asks and his voice is gorgeous too, so that coffee better be good, because he wants to come back here.

“I’m gonna trust you, something iced, strong, maybe with vanilla? And as large as there is.”

“Here or to go?”

“No, I’ll sit here.” Stiles nods his head to the nearest table and maybe he will be late for work but damn him if he won’t get the handsome guy’s name.

“Sure, I promise to do my best with that coffee then.”

“Oh, I hope for it.” and the guy’s smile is growing and Stiles feels like he would just sit there and watch.

The guy got to work, grabbing big glass and reaching for ice, so Stiles just sits down and looks at his dog who was watching him with tilted head just seconds ago. “What, buddy?” he asks Vice and German Shepherd gets up and runs to him, so he laughs and pets him.

“This is a customer, his name is Vice.” Stiles hears the gorgeous guy and looks at him. “At least that’s what was wrote at his first note. He comes here every weekday, always with money and a note as to what he wants to buy.” the man explains.

“Let me guess, it’s always two slovak cottage cheese rolls?” Stiles asks, because maybe the fact that it’s his dog will give him some bonus points in he-doesn’t-know-what-YET.

The man freezes in half step while walking to Stiles to give him his coffee. He looks him up and down and Stiles feels judged but doesn’t know if it’s good or bad, and then, the guy looks also at Vice’s head on Stiles’ lap. “It’s your dog, isn’t it?”

“Guilty as charged.” Stiles smiles. “Vice always gets here while I’m taking shower and then I have breakfast with coffee, but lately my express broke.” he explains and the guy places iced coffee in front of him.

“Well then, I hope I meet your expectations.” the man says. “Your dog is really smart, by the way, one of my favourite customers.”

“He can be sweet when he wants to, don’t let him fool you.” warns Stiles. “But thank you. He’s a great dog, smarted than some humans if I can be honest.” he adds, petting Vice again.

“You want your cottage cheese rolls then?”

“Oh, yeah, if that’s not a problem.”

“Of course not.”

“And maybe one more thing, if I can?” asks Stiles and the man looks back at him.

“Hm?”

“Your name?”

“Derek.” Derek smiles and reaches out, so Stiles stands to shake their hands. “You?”

“Stiles.” at the expression on Derek’s face, he continues. “It’s a nickname, you wouldn’t be able to pronounce my real name.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Stiles.” could that ridiculously warm feeling in his abdomen go away? He just met Derek and his beautiful smile!

“Likewise.” he smiles back.

“I’m gonna just grab your order.”

“Sure thing.”

When Stiles finally has a chance to try his coffee, he hopes with whole power he has, for it to be good, because he’s going to keep coming back here and Derek is going to fucking fall in love with him, and then he’s going to ask Derek on a date and _oh, fuck,_ it really is good, very much so. It has ice in it and it has vanilla, but not too much and it’s sweet and it tastes like real coffee not some Starbucks from Gerard shit, also it smells like coffee, like some fucking fresh coffee beans straight from Africa and if Stiles was an expert he would probably specify if it’s Ethiopia or Sudan. Why couldn’t his coffee machine break sooner? “It’s fucking delicious.” he announces out loud, because it’s still not enough caffeine to stop him and for his mind to ‘think, then say’, but Derek laughs again so it’s okay, because Stiles still believes that it’s one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard.

“Thank you. Those cottage cheese rolls here too?”

“One here and one to go would be great.”

“Sure.” Derek says, and packs one into paper bag and the second one puts at small plate. Then, he walks to Stiles and places it in front of him. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

“Thank you.” and when Stiles is about to invite Derek to join him, his phone starts ringing. “Sorry.” he says and reaches to his pocket, while Derek goes to stand behind a counter and Vice runs after him.

-

“Erica, either be quick or just end the call.” Derek hears Stiles say after he accepted the call and Derek can’t help but agree with the man, because he was hoping on some small talk.

“Yes, of course I know I’m late for work, why do you think I said you to hurry?” Stiles answers, managing to sound offended and Derek have to fight the urge to smile wider, because this guy is cute, gorgeous even, have a great dog and apparently is also funny.

“Of course I’m not in a coffee shop! Erica, do you hear yourself? Which part of ‘I’m late for work’ do you not understand? How would I just go for coffee and, I don’t know, sit, eating breakfast when I so obviously should be working right now?” he asks and he sounds almost genuinely hurt, because of what Derek laughs quietly, hiding his face in Vice’s fur.

“If I was, though, in a coffee shop I mean, I could buy you coffee and cookies as a thank you for bullshiting Chris with some emergency excuse that you are so good in coming up with.”

“You got it. Why was he so mad, though? It’s not like it’s my first time and I thought he kind of accepted it.”

“Oh, seriously? I didn’t even need this meeting, I already know more than him, because I went to that Clifford or whatever guy yesterday evening and just forgot to tell him that.”

“Alright, I’m sorry, okay? But he should chill a little. Maybe if we sent him Valentine from secret admirer? I even know what to write. How about ‘Chris, you’re a great leader and I love how bossy you are, although I can’t help but think about your blue like a sky eyes that are fathoms deep, yet they carry the warmth and life of the sunlit surface. With that last sentence I came up just couple minutes ago. I wonder what secrets they hide. If- alright, alright. Or we could just help him get laid, but that later I get it, so, the case, totally. She had a chick from outside that helped her.” Derek hopes that that’s not creepy but he could keep listening to Stiles’ voice for whole day if he’s being honest. He wonders how he would sound moaning in bed or how wrecked he would be after sex or what would be his tone of voice in the morning after peaceful night, just getting up to work and saying bye for couple hours but knowing that they’ll see each other in the evening.

“When she was talking with some fellow inmates she was always emphasising how she doesn’t have anybody, right? I mean, she was using words like alone, single, left out, abandoned, it was too much, like she was insisting that everyone knew and believed her. But she was having a visitors anyway, right? I mean it was always a woman, and always a different woman, but, was it really? I mean, have you seen the signature? I can bet it’s a handwriting of one person, probably who helped her plan it. Then, you remember her tattoos? Those dates? Not dates, if you look backwards those are hours and I checked, she did it after the murder and obviously, before she landed in prison. And the angel? English, Fitz, Percy. Those are streets outside the prison. Also, I had Danny to check bank accounts of this creepy guard. Results? Shady as fuck, he might have something to do with her break, so we should invite him for interrogation and he’ll probably crack, he doesn’t seem so tough. My gut says he’ll know something about this associate or whatever of Kate’s.” And he’s smart, some kind of cop or detective. Derek is officially fucked.

“Obviously not, I figured it out yesterday evening when I went to Deaton and looked at his crime board, but you were all out and Lydia was waiting for me, so I thought I’ll just say it today on a meeting.” Quick thinker, that’s hot. But Lydia? Is it his girlfriend? Derek got the impression Stiles was hitting on him, but maybe he just imagined it, although Stiles did say he’s beautiful. But then again, he was also complementing his boss’ eyes and he was before coffee and people before drinking coffee can say some weird things.

“You can say that to Chris and you can add that I liked him better when he wasn’t my boss.”

“Alright, chill, I’ll be there in fifteen.” Stiles sighs and Derek wants too, because he would love to sit and talk with the man little longer.

“Derek?” he hears, so he looks up at Stiles and humms. “Could you pack me two cookies, something with chocolate, and café au lait without sugar?”

“Sure.” he answers and pets Vice one last time, before getting up to wash his hands and grab the cookies. “You a cop?” he asks over his shoulder. “Sorry, I just overheard.” he adds quickly.

“Nah, It’s fine. I guess I talked too loud, but that’s just what I do.” the man answers, getting a sip of his coffee. “Special Agent Stilinski for you, FBI.” he introduces himself, and yeah, of course Derek would fall for someone like FBI Agent if two of his last relationships are anything to go for. “Vice is an Agent too, by the way. That’s how we met, actually. He was new cute puppy in a need of training and I was a newbie too. We met and something clicked, love at first sight, my friends alway say, but if I’m being honest, with me it’s always at first sight.” Derek looks at German Shepherd, while reaching for a coffee cup and it actually fits the dog. He tries to not blurt with something like _if with you love is always at first sight, I think this is it._ But it dangerously much feels like it. Because he wants to listen to the man’s voice and he wants to see if there are moles at the rest of his body as there are on his face and he wants to make him new coffee and see if he will like it too. “What about you? I mean, you’re a boss here, right? And you just woke up one day and decided that you want to make coffee for a living? Because, like, I really respect it, I always associate with, I don’t know, romantics and just living your dream, it’s just that I would probably be scared to risk like that and, yeah.”

“Actually, something like living my dream would fit.” Derek answers, placing full coffee cup on a counter and reaching for paper bag. “I don’t really feel like working in the office or something like that, you know?” he looks up and sees Stiles, eating his breakfast but still keeping his eyes on Derek and listening carefully. “Working in coffee shop is relaxing, I’m meeting a lot of nice people and they usually come back which feels pleasant. It smells like coffee all the time and if I’m being honest I don’t drink too much, but I just love the smell of coffee. It’s cozy. And those baked goods? This is my sister’s doing, so we have this small family business going on.” Derek answers and when he’s got cookies in the bag and is ready to give them to Stiles, there is silence, so he looks up at the man again but he just stares at Derek. “Stiles? You okay?”

“You couldn’t get any more perfect now, could you?” and Derek just laughs and he swears to god that he doesn’t know exists but he feels like he can’t even control it, because normally, he doesn’t laugh that much, and that easily, and it just doesn’t _feel_ like it. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I drank my coffee and technically I should already be less,” the man gestures something widely with his hands. “like this. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“It’s okay.” Derek assures him, because he doesn’t want him to feel uneasy in his presence. And maybe because hearing complements from Stiles just feel pretty fucking good. “I have those chocolate cookies and coffee without sugar.” he adds and grabs the order to walk to Stiles and give him that.

“Thanks. If you could get me a receipt, I’ll pay. I have to hurry unfortunately.”

“Sure.” Derek says, and which time did he use this word and why did he suddenly forget every synonym of it?

Derek gets behind a counter then, and Stiles finishes his cottage cheese roll and grabs his plate and a cup and walks toward him, placing dirty dishes in a place for it and reaching for wallet. Vice goes to him and sits next to him and you can just see that they are a duet. Beautiful, adorable duet. Derek announces a price and Stiles gives him his credit card.

Then, the transaction is done, and with a soft smile, Stiles goes to his table for coffee, two cookies and the rest of his breakfast and Derek feels the need fo say something, but he just isn’t sure what. Vice is following Stiles, and when the man has his things picked up, and turns again, _this is it._

“Would you like to talk some more, maybe? Over a dinner this time?”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiles in response, and this is the most beautiful smile Derek has seen so far. “Maybe I’ll just give you my phone number to talk the details later?” he asks.

“Sure.” fucking _sure_.

“Here’s my card.” Stiles says, pulling it from his wallet and there it is, Special Agent Stilinski. Weirdly, it states Stiles, not his real name, so Derek promises to himself, to find out and pronounce correctly this un-pronounced name. “Just... text me, and...”

“I’ll text you.” says Derek.

“Yeah, you better. I gotta go now. Vice, say bye.” Stiles smiles again and Vice barks him ‘bye’ and Derek laughs again.

“Bye.” he says. This is it.


End file.
